Big Daddy Werewolf: The Rated M Scene
by ChaoticGuardian1253
Summary: Now that the werewolf has finally found an unofficial mate to help him take care of the child he adopted, he's been having certain... urges. Lemon between a werewolf in heat and a reluctant virgin breton written by a noob at lemons. CLARIFICATION: As the title says, this story is actually a chapter I didn't want to add on my fluffy rated T story: Big Daddy Werewolf. NOT RAPE!


A young breton girl, Ella, ran across the dark forest. Her breathing was heavy, muscles felt sore and screaming for her to stop, and the giant snarling werewolf behind was gaining. Dammit, out of all the things she could've been chased by, why did it have to be a goddamn werewolf! And not just any werewolf, it was a freakin pure blooded werewolf said to be more feral and violent than a regular one! Just her luck! And to make matters worse, she tripped on a fallen branch and fell flat on her face. Screw you gods of luck!

Now there was no time for running. She had to hide fast. So she chose the first thing her eyes perceived….. a tree. Dull, maybe, but way better than nothing.

Adrenaline(with a touch of fear) urged her to climb higher than any human with common sense never dared until she finally reached the top. There, she could clearly see the bright full moon cascading over the world in its light.

Suddenly, the werewolf below came into view, his thick powerful muscles rippling for every movement he made as he wildly searched for her. Each second his sensitive nose led him closer to the tree. If she didn't act fast, who knows how long before the beast is on her. A hard feeling in her pocket gave her an idea.

She silently pull out a rock from her pocket, and with careful aim, threw it as far as she could. Much to her relief, the werewolf's ears twitch as he raised his great head towards the new sound. He seemed uncertain at first, but he ran deeper into the darkness.

Minutes passed like hours and she strained her ears for any sound of the beast. The only thing she could hear were chirping crickets and the steady stream of a nearby creek. Good. As long as she stays up here, nothing can harm-

Without warning, the branch below her snapped, sending the flailing breton towards her imminent death.

* * *

The werewolf cursed himself as he found himself back where he started, an empty cave where the breton first fled. Wait, scratch that. Not empty. Appearing from the shadows of the cave was a redhead nord child. Believe or not, this was his daughter he adopted a few weeks back. And like the first time he met her, she held a fear stricken expression as she asked, "Daddy… why are you chasing Mommy?"

He averted his gaze away, ashamed. She can never understand his condition, she was too young. You see, ever since he found Verona a new mom, he's been having certain...urges around her. Like one time he watched Ella bathe nude in a river where the early sun reflected off of her soft skin like the goddess she is as he watched her silently, hidden from her sight, and got a huge erection. Okay, so maybe any other male would have the same reaction(and he would make sure to get rid of those males), but even with human clothes staining her fair body he still had to hide the boner that suddenly pops out of nowhere every time she greets him. Not to mention the fact that her fresh dirt and carrot scent sent his instincts into overdrive. The instincts to mate to be exact! And he's been holding it inside him for so long, hoping that it would soon pass, but instead it grew bigger and stronger than ever before, gradually destroying his will. The full moon didn't help either because it only increased its maddening effects.

Now, there's nothing stopping him from plowing the breton's virgin clit.

So basically everyone, the werewolf is in heat.

However, his daughter was another factor. Her pleading emerald eyes quelled the fire within and he whimpered apologetically. If he really goes through with this, who knows how damaged his new family could become. And trust me, he loves his family and would do anything to protect it, but he never thought there would be a day where he had to protect his family from himself!

Finally, after giving it some thought, he made his decision. For the sake of his family, he's going to-

Ella's terrified screams echoed throughout the forest, startling the two. Without another thought, or rather, not finishing his last thought, the werewolf ran back into the dark forest where the screams became silent.

* * *

Branch after branch snapped as they barely slowed her fall. Her voice was long gone and was replaced with hardly audible rasps. Stings of burning pain continued to mutilate her back like wildfire and it wasn't slowing down anytime soon. But maybe it was? Unbeknownst to her, the hard earth was coming up fast and there were no pillows. At least we all love pancakes.

But her frail body never reached the ground. A pair of strong black velvet fur arms held her body close. Its chest rumbled like thunder as the beast growled lowly. The breton was scared at first, but soon her murky water eyes met the werewolf's crimson feral eyes as his warm breath wafted onto her His red orbs glinted dangerously in the moonlight, though she can sense no murderous intent in them, but something much worse.

Whatever the werewolf's earlier resolve was, it was completely gone and forgotten. He ripped out her offending human clothes and the shredded fabric spreaded across the forest floor. Then without a moment's hesitation, he drew his large rough tongue all over her neck and coated it in his warm saliva. She protested and pleaded, but that only seemed to increase his lust filled efforts as he trailed his love tongue higher than ever, rubbing her sweat matted face. And just when things were about to escalate out of control, he sensed a new taste. A tear.

A tear of sadness.

She was crying. She's crying you shrimp d*ck f*ck nugget!

Immediately, albeit gently, he dropped the sobbing breton and whimpered an apology. Damn his instincts! They almost made him rape her! Her river of tears never ceased. Worried, he rubbed his furry head against her wet cheeks to assure that whatever came over him was gone, at least, for now.

 _The hell is he doing?_ the confused breton thought for a moment as he nuzzled her nonstop. Unlike his earlier actions, they weren't the acts of the sex crazed beast she encountered, but the man who cares nothing but his family. The very man she's fallen in love with. "Hey big guy," she whispered as she grabbed his large wolf head and hugged him close, burying herself into his neck fur. "I'm glad you're back." She scratched him behind the ear and he purred softly, wagging his tail like an adorable little puppy. And no one will dare call him that. Well, maybe if Ella or Verona called him an adorable little puppy he'd tolerate it at best.

The two very different beings stayed in their comfortable positions, enjoying the warmth the other gave. However, a cold breeze reminded him of his daughter back in their cave, probably freezing her a$$ off due to the absence of his warm fur. He had no way to tell her that. Somehow, she read his mind. "We need to head back now, don't we?

He nodded and carefully placed his clawed hands(paws?) over her bruised back and began lifting her, and she hissed in pain. Crap, what did he do this time?

"You didn't do anything wrong, big guy," she assured with another scratch behind the ear. "I kind of landed on a couple of branches before you caught me so I guess my back's a little sore right now. So do you mind carrying me to a creek? I think some nice cold water will help ease the pain."

Of course he didn't mind! He would do any for thing his unofficial mate! Very slowly he lifted her off the ground(with only a limited number of curse words) and carried her off. It wasn't long before they reached their destination, a small steady flow of water cooled by the night cold air. Gently, he laid her out in the shallow creek, leaving her to revel at the sensation of cool water rush down her damaged back with a sigh of relief.

For a good three minutes, the werewolf just stood there twiddling his claws as his erection and erotic thoughts grew more prominent. Goddammit, not now! He had to banish these sexy thoughts before he loses his mind again! Then, without his consent, his body casted a shadow over her. The way her petite body was just so perfectly laid out for him that he couldn't help but bury his wet nose onto her neck. He breathed in her intoxicating scent and his expression turned into a dream like state. His throbbing red shaft drooled much like his maw did as he trailed his nose down inch by inch to her clit until…

Small hands suddenly grasped his ears and pulled him back up. "You idiot!" she spoke with such burning rage that completely melted away his mating desires. "You think I would just let your stupid animal instincts have their way with me!" She smacked the top of his head. Oh boy, he's in some deep sh*t now. "Dumbass! I promised myself that my first time would be with the man I love! Not by some cheap instincts! So that means…." She smiled and whispered into his sensitive ear. "I want my first time to be with you…."

Goddamit did the wolf love her. She's just so amazing that he told her that through his sloppy dog kisses all over her giggling face. In return for his services, the young girl below him gave her wolf short kisses over the exact same places he licked: cheeks; nose; ears; lips; forehead; you name it. Everywhere. And each smack of affection caused his meat to throb harder and grow longer than ever before.

She stopped and started shifting positions. He pulled his head back up and gave her a worried look. "Don't be such a worrywart, big guy." She smiled. "I wanna try something." The water healed her back just enough that she was able to stand on her knees with only minor discomfort.

Now the breton can finally see what she's dealing with. Standing tall and proud was the werewolf's dog dick ready for abuse(I mean _use)._ It was AT LEAST ten inches long and incredibly thick with two lumps of flesh placed across each other at the base. Light from the moon illuminated the drop of pre that dripped from the point of his spear. But wait, where are his balls? She reached inside a large patch of black fur and found them. Her hand grasped one and she found it to be bigger than the palm of her hand. Who knew?

Then after eyeing his manhood for some time, she took the tip into her mouth.

Immediately, the werewolf moaned in absolute pleasure and he shut his eyes in pure bliss. Her small tongue swirled around his tool and she forced herself to gradually take it in. Gritting his teeth, he used one large hand to help accomplish her goal. For a virgin, she sure was good at this! And five inches in and he was already deep inside her throat. Quiet moans vibrated his dog dick and he felt himself closer into releasing his pent up spunk.

Then, much to his dismay, her mouth left with a loud _pop._

She wiped away the spit around her mouth and extended her hand to him. He ignored her hand and grabbed her by the waist so he can cradle her in his arms. He licked her cheek, thanking her for the wonderful blowjob, even if he didn't get to cum. But he WILL cum. The gods(or rather his pulsating dick) demanded it. Tired and gasping for breath, she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled deep into his chest fur, relishing in its warmth. _You got this… you got this…_ she kept telling herself when fear overtook her. She had heard that the next is always painful for anyone's first time. And seeing how big her wolf is…. meh… she can handle it.

"Ok, hold steady for me." The beast was confused at what she meant, but he trusted her. She positioned her hands on his broad shoulders, and slowly, VERY SLOWly, his tip slid past her clit.

At that moment, he wanted to pound the breton with all his might, but no way will he give into his rut.

Sadly for him, that's gonna be hard. Whenever he reached her hymen she immediately pulled back, much to his disappointment. The pain was even more agonizing than she could imagine. It felt like a bright hot knife piercing her body. They weren't gonna get anywhere with this continues.

So, with her will fortified, her hymen shattered apart as she plunged deep into his shaft. Her walls stretched to an impossible width. She did her best to turn her shriek into a held in gasp as her wolf lover grunted in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

She stayed that, waiting for the agony to stop. When it did, she lifted herself up and down his hot length. Divines… she never knew sex could feel this good! Just like him, her tongue rolled out and she panted like mad. Every second she felt bolder to rock her hips faster and farther down his love stick.

The werewolf had enough. He bucked his hips in sync with her plunges. Each thrust became stronger than the last and shook her entire body. The farther he went in, the tighter her walls squeezed his cock that leaked pre.

When he sensed his organsm, he gave her one last powerful thrust, burying his knot and stretching her walls to a new extent. Luckily, she was too lost in her own sea of pleasure that she didn't notice.

Then he came.

His semen came in thick powerful jets that overflowed her womb and bloated her belly. The knot inside her, however, made sure any excess cum never escaped. The overwhelming warmth that suddenly appeared inside the breton made her organism as well with her wolf lover, mixing their juices. Though, his organsm lasted longer than hers and it was until later that his jets turned into small spurts.

The two held onto each other and stayed that way. The weak breton shivered madly after the whole event and the werewolf merely hugged her close with a satisfied smile. The knot soon deflated and he reluctantly pulled out. A small waterfall of semen poured out of her hole and became one with the clear water.

Though they were both tired from the whole event, there was something the werewolf had to do. With one clawed finger under her cheek, he lifted her head so that their eyes could meet. He opened his maw and revealed his rows of razor sharp teeth that has torn through the flesh of predators and prey alike. They were going to used for an entirely different reason, however.

"You're going to mark me, aren't you?" she asked.

He nodded. Good, she understood.

"If you bite me, am I going to be like you? A werewolf?"

He shook his head, much to her relief. Regular werewolves carry curses that they can inflict on other people. Pure blooded werewolves, on the other paw, bare no curses. Therefore, she cannot become a werewolf.

"Good. Who else is gonna get food and supplies from towns if I'm a werewolf?"

Rolling his eyes, he readied to bite down her right shoulder. He moved his eyes towards her direction, waiting for permission. She bit her lip and nodded.

And with a silent apology, he clamped his jaws on her shoulder and drew blood. Finally, they were declared mates. He released his hold and lapped up the blood until there was nothing more than a bite mark.

She thought the process would hurt. Okay, maybe it did a little, but it only stung slightly for some reason. Maybe it was because she was glad that they were now mates? Whatever the case, she's happy.

And the thought that Verona will become a big sister soon made them both even happier.

 **I'm a total noob at lemons, but I promise to get better. Time to review!**


End file.
